


Hopelessly Useless (Ymir x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

by Invaderzia1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, extreme uses of curses btw, historia may be out of character, super gay as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderzia1/pseuds/Invaderzia1
Summary: Ymir is my fave girl so i really let my gay out here





	Hopelessly Useless (Ymir x Fem!Reader) (Modern Au)

Had she always been this hopeless? She hoped not but here she was, ranting to her friend, Historia, about her crush.

“I don’t get how I can like her THIS much!! I mean, she’s an asshole. You agree too right? She’s an asshole!!” You ranted, going on and on while Historia just sat and listened, nodding occasionally to show she was listening. “Did you see how she looked today?! Somebody that assholey doesn’t deserve to be that hot, god I’m fucked.”

Historia sighed and patted her on the back. “You know (y/n), Ymir isn’t that much of an asshole.”

“yeah, yeah I know that, but you gotta admit she is insufferable sometimes. You can not deny that. You heard what she said to Bertholdt today right? The poor guy looked like he may shit himself, I get it’s a joke but COME ON!!!” (Y/n) let out a frustrated sigh before flopping back into Historia’s bed, crushing a pillow into her face.

This had been going on for a while and if you couldn’t tell (y/n) is absolutely fucked. She is fucked and she knows that. Everyone could see how fucked she is. She is in love with Ymir. She’s really in love with her.

Historia has been the designated therapist for (y/n) ever since she realized she liked Ymir, since she and Ymir are close. So close that most new comers to the group believe that they are dating. Ymir has always treated Historia like she was some sort of goddess and it made sense for people to assume that. This made (Y/n)’s feelings for Ymir ten times worse, knowing that Ymir was a useless lesbian for Historia.

Lifting the pillow from her face, (y/n) sighed and turned to Historia. “What do I do, I don’t know what to do anymore. I feel like I’m goin absolutely insane over all this.”

“I keep telling you to tell her you like her, she’s fucking hopelessly dense about this shit.” Historia responds, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers.

“But what if she rejects me?? How can I know that she’s into me??? God she’s so complicated!!” All the possible results were swirling in her mind right now, giving her anxiety about all this.

Historia rolled her eyes. She knew how this would play out and how both her friends were hopelessly fucking gay for eachother. Yes, Ymir liked (y/n). Historia tried her hardest to push both girls into the right direction but something always fucked it up. Whether it was one of them pussying out, one of them stumbling over their words, or some outside force making it fail. This was starting to piss Historia off though. She loved both her friends but god hearing them both rants and fail trying to get the other was getting old.

“Listen, I’m having Ymir come over to join us and if you try and stop me I swear to god I will end you.” Historia said, pulling her phone out and texting Ymir faster than (y/n) had to process this.

Sad to say, it took (y/n) a bit longer than expected to realize what Historia just did. Once she did realize she stuttered out a response. “Historia…. w-what did you…. why did you just?? HISTORIA!!!”

“She’s already on her way, she’ll be here in like, I don’t know probably 15 minutes, she doesn’t live too far away.” Historia said, nonchalantly. It’s almost like she didn’t try to fuck over (y/n). Almost.

“BUT WHY???”

“Because this is getting old. I love you but,” Historia eyes focused intensely on her friend, “if you don’t get this shit sorted out soon I will actually end you both.”

(Y/n) continued to whine to Historia about what she just did for a bit longer until it began to set in what Historia actually wanted to happen. Now she was nervous, very nervous. She had to do it now. She can’t just run out of Historia’s house and hide, no Historia will find her.

After waiting for some time they heard Ymir’s car pull into the driveway and her enter the house from the front door. As they waited for Ymir to walk up the stairs to the second story, (y/n) felt like she could vomit. Really like she could vomit. ‘Maybe if I vomit I can get out of this!! No that won’t work at all… fuck fuck fuck fu-‘

“Sup.”

‘Fuck’

Ymir entered the room and set her bag down, going to take a seat in Historia’s bright pink bean bag chair, settling down into the heap and making herself comfortable.

Taking a look at Ymir did not help the current situation that (y/n) was in. While she had changed out of the outfit that earlier (y/n) had been ranting about it didn’t mean she didn’t look equally as hot. She had changed into a pair of Nike shorts and a muscle shirt, showing off her dark, freckled skin along with her muscles. While Ymir wasn’t what people would consider feminine that didn’t mean she was not attractive, anything but. The way she embraced her more masculine side seemed to pay off, gaining her a lot of attention for it.

Nobody said anything for a bit till Historia had it. She could clearly see how both girls were looking at eachother and how they both were sweating like idiots. “Okay!” She said, loud enough to catch the other girls off guard. “That’s it. You two are fucking hopelessly useless, I swear.” Both girls noticed where Historia was going with this out burst and seemed to sink further into themselves, avoiding each others eyes. “Both of you two like eachother, I know because I have to deal with you two coming to me and whining about it. It’s pathetic!! Ymir, you show yourself off as some tough punk chick yet you can’t confess to the girl you like!!” Ymir flinched at Historia’s statement, rubbing the back of her neck apologetically. Historia quickly turned to (Y/n), her eyes having a fire burning within them, not anger as some may assume but passion. “And you, (Y/n), I can’t believe how blind you are to how much Ymir likes you, it’s so fucking obvious!!! You two are going to fucking talk about this now, I’m going to leave the room and if you two aren’t close to fucking,” causing both (y/n) and Ymir to blush furiously, “when I come back I will loose my mind!!” Historia stomped outta the room, shutting the door. Both girls waited till they heard Historia’s steps go down the stairs.

Ymir took a quick look at (y/n) noticing how embarrassed she looked. Her hands were in her lap, her knuckles turning white from how hard she was clutching them. Ymir decided to suck up her pride and go sit next to (y/n).

(Y/n) guesses it was her turn to suck up her pride and be the first to talk. “So… about what Historia said…”

“Which part? Us liking eachother or us fucking?”

Both of them couldn’t help but let out a laugh over that, at least it was helping not make this so awkward.

“Idiot, about us liking eachother. Was she… was she telling the truth? Do you like me?” (Y/n) said, finally feeling brave enough to look up at Ymir.

Ymir, embarrassed by having to admit her feeling, looked away from her, staring into the corner of the room. “Of course what she said was true, did you hear how she said it… I really really really like you, and I really want you to be my um… my g-girlf-friend.” Smooth, Ymir, so fucking smooth.

The other girl found this ridiculously cute, how tough Ymir seemed to be too afraid to even say the word girlfriend. She laughed at it and reached for Ymirs hand, pulling her close to her and kissing her cheek. “Yeah, I’d really like that.”

Ymir finally looked back at her, staring into her eyes. Her face was in amazement for a few seconds before turning back to her usual confident look. “Now that that’s settled, how about we work on the other part of what she said.”

(Y/n) felt her face begin to flush again but instead of freezing up she decided to take control, leaning close to Ymirs neck and leaving little bites here and there before settling on a hickey. Once she left a pretty deep red mark on her neck, one she knew would be dark purple tomorrow, she went and kissed Ymir on the lips. “Is that what you had in mind?”

Ymir, shocked by the sudden dominance, quickly tried to keep up with it all. She brought her finger up to brush (y/n) soft, pink lips. Then pulling her close and kissing her intensely, both girls going at it with such feroscity and passion. The ended up falling backwards into the bed, not stoping their kissing at all.

They didn’t even notice the door open up and Historia slip in, well not until she decide to say something that is.

“You two can stop now, I don’t want you actually fucking in my bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more content btw invaderzia1.tumblr.com


End file.
